warriorssharefandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Feathermoon/Archive 2
Feather!!!! :D [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Chat? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:53, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Awww... okayz. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] 05:55, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 16:08, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Hey! I saw your message on my talk page, and I felt I should reply. Your cat, Sasha, she looks really cute! ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 16:17, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing''' Oh haha, I have mean names for my cats too. My one cat, who's frighteningly obese, I call fatso, the other one is really moody, so she's called grumpy. :) ShadeySet Fire to the Wind... 02:46, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather! Chat! Now! LeopardclawI’m a warrior now! 06:53, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Feather, I also saw you tell someone to change their WW avatar. :b Besides, didn't WW say the blanks weren't to be put on any other site? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 300 edits!]] There were lots of spelling mistakes in that P:I contest announcement, Feather. Can I fix it up for you? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[User blog:Feathertail_Millie|''' 400 edits!]] 08:20, August 6, 2011 (UTC) No thanks ^^ I make bad kitties (Tabbies, torties) Or maybe I should enter...... ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 13:46, August 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat If you're on get on chat. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 02:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Can't, sorry. :( Going to bed in one minute. Nightfern4000 Edits, Suckers! 05:14, August 7, 2011 (UTC) I was writing Forest's email under the covers. Now I am literally going to bed because the bite is killing me and it's 12:49 in the morning here. NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 05:49, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Ta ta. :) NightfernOver 4600 Edits, Suckers! 05:55, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Okayz [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']] 06:11, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Lol thanks Lol thanks hehe :P --StaraptorEmpoleonŁǿǿҟӭȓ is the best! ♥ 06:24, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Rogue's Legacy Charart Contest There's three-four chapters of Rogue's Legacy to go, and to celebrate, I want to hold a charart contest. I would have the entrants do a charart of either Blazeheart, Eagle, Sun or Tiger. The winners would get to be a character in the next story in the series, Warrior's Freedom. Can I do it, Feather? You, someone else and I could judge! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''00:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That's exactly what I was thinking. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 03:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC)' Yes, oh mighty deputy. XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 03:14, August 8, 2011 (UTC)' Edits? Feather! I was wondering how you manage to get so many edits so quickly. How? I'm struggling to even get 500, and you're at like 1,100. Please give me some editing advice! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 13:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Oh well. I'm (kinda) nearly at 500. Soo, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:20, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I really, really would! But I can't. When I get onto chat, the users' icons don't appear, the conversation among the users won't appear, and what ''I'm writing won't appear. So you see, I can't get on chat whilest I'm on this computer. Sorry :( ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) No, as long as I'm on this computer, I can't go on chat :( But when I do get the chance of snatching a different computer and logging on, I will send you a message :) Have you read my latest release yet? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 19:12, August 8, 2011 (UTC) How do you make a category page/ I have no clue! I would have asked nighteh, but she never answers my questions anymore :( So now I'm asking you. Can you tell me in the simplest way possible? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:39, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Blinks* What? Gah! I really still need to be an apprentice! I still didn't learn how to make a category page! >_< ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 22:56, August 8, 2011 (UTC) That was easy, wasn't it? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:05, August 8, 2011 (UTC) I think you already are XD I will son enough, I'm just really caught up with my new story. All sorts of drama, tension, and that other stuff! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 23:44, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Sorry, can't. :( The Mourning Color RIP, my dear Flashy 03:55, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Busted, Feather. XDD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 05:52, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Well, more Silver. Didn't you see Nighty's comment at the bottom of your talk page? XD 06:30, August 9, 2011 (UTC) ? [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 06:56, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Feather, you need to change your goal. You've passed 1,200 edits! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:57, August 9, 2011 (UTC) lol! So, Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 06:59, August 9, 2011 (UTC) I thought I wasn't... [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' 07:25, August 9, 2011 (UTC)' Whyz? I'd make a horrible mentor. 10:12, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Rollbacker Hi Feather! Congratulations on becoming a Rollbacker! (Sorry, I'm just bored and feel like posting this) ShadewingMischief Managed... 16:48, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Feather, chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 17:24, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Sure! I might leave soon though. 02:55, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Feather! I'm so sorry I didn't answer on chat! I was doing something! Come back on chat! 07:24, August 11, 2011 (UTC) You're showing up on chat! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''07:29, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Okay... [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 07:32, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Aren't we already? ;) 02:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) If you're on now, yeah... XD Sorry about before, I was using the school ccomputers and they stuffed up chat. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'''Millie]][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...']]' '''05:46, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 14:25, August 12, 2011 (UTC) Yes I can chat on the chat. :D Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 22:40, August 12, 2011 (UTC) YES. ;P Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 02:32, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Sure! 07:35, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Me can not get on chat. :( Can you use your email so I can chat with you? 09:10, August 13, 2011 (UTC) In 10 min. Chatting on another wiki and It won't let me open 2 windows. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 19:16, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Chat I;m on. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 19:20, August 13, 2011 (UTC) ? Okay... chat, then. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 22:43, August 13, 2011 (UTC)' I'm on the evil computer. The one that doesn't let me go on chat D8 I REALLY want to!!!!!!! ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:43, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure! The other kits are a golden tabby she-cat with amber eyes, a white she-cat with gray dappled patches, and the last is a black tom with silver stripes. 11:45, August 14, 2011 (UTC) OMG! It's sooooooooo cute! Thanks! :D Chat? 03:20, August 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm on now! XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']][[Rogue's Legacy|'She must set th']][[Blazeheart|'e lies ablaze...]] 06:10, August 15, 2011 (UTC)' YES. NOW. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 16:11, August 16, 2011 (UTC) No, I'm on, but make it quick woman. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 03:54, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I was cominng to ask the same! See you there! LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:07, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm on the computer D8 ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:47, August 17, 2011 (UTC) I seriously don't know DX Can I add myself to the 'Senior Warriors' part of Project: Imagine? ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 17:55, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Check My Chararts. The last gallery is my approved charart gallery. I'm sure you'll count up 7 :) ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 18:29, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Re: Complaint This is going to Moon and Cardinal: I'm going to say its not becoming any less boring for me, but thank you for your concerns. See how new templates have caused a fight? No, thank you, not until birthday girl has approved. Right now, sadly, most users we get leave quickly, like SpazzyFox or Silverstripes. I honestly can't think of another project right now. ;( I HAVE been thinking of re-designing the main page and theme and if I get enough support I shall send a request to Wikia. As for featured stories, I NEED HELP. I won't be removing any projects. NO WAY. Thanks for using the forms, Moon, BUT I HAD TO RE-NAME THEM AND FIX THE ERRORS. ;P Thanks for helping. Nightfern 5000 edits bitches! 03:59, August 18, 2011 (UTC) No. You goofed up and the first * you put showed up as a bullet instead of what you intended it to show up as. I HATE it when that happens. 07:19, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat? LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 07:22, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I'm on my sis' computer ^^ I'm off to go to chat ^^ ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 03:02, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Charart Blanks Suggestion Hey Feather! Millie and Myself were on chat earlier, and had a thought whilst on the topic of chararts. Wouldn't it be good for P:I to have a healer and a prey hunter blank? So I went to Wildpath's dA account, and found these linearts which I hought would be suitable. All I have done is remove the watermark and fill in those spots where the pelt clour escapes from the lineart. I hope you will think about our suggestion, and it is you and Skye's decision whether or not you use them. Thanks. LeopardclawClouds and Claws have come! 08:41, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Prey Hunter2.png|Prey Hunter? Prey Hunter.png|Prey Hunter? Healer.png|Healer? Re: Do what you please Feather. I'm not really up for anything atm, so, I'll leave the decision making to you. Do whatever it is your heart desires. 15:40, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Someone edited it at the same time as me... AGAIN. X( [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 01:32, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Dunno. Check your talk page history. [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 01:39, August 20, 2011 (UTC) That's really weird! [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 01:58, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Sure. So it's working again? o.o [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 03:56, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yes >=/ ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 14:01, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Still here! XD [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 06:36, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Mine did that too! D: [[User:Feathertail_Millie|'Millie']] 08:25, August 23, 2011 (UTC) how hey feather how do you add a poll? if you know how that is Kiba'The search for Paradise... 16:32, August 23, 2011 (UTC)' Computer >-> ToboeWolf's Rain Forever 00:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) :) Thanks! :) oh haha hai :) 22:26, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Shadewing Yea, sure! See you there! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:10, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Aww, never mind then. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:11, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Ok, hopefully it does. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:13, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Mkay. Night Feather! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 08:15, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yea, further down the page at the 'Thoughts about users' section, the heading has disappeared and it's really spaced out. And I can't fix it. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 16:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yey! Thanks Feather! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 17:04, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Get on chat! 15:13, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Feather, Chat pwease? Unless yours still isn't working. If it is PWEASE come on. Me and Rainey are there. Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 15:27, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Awwww, never mind. Get it fixed soon! Leopardclaw Lost and alone in Twolegplace 15:42, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Hey, Feathereh! I wanted to show you an image I cropped. Maybe you and Cloudskye and night can use it for a future logo or something :) Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:17, August 27, 2011 (UTC) When will the sun-drown place contest end? I want to know who the winner is *is hopeful* Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 19:19, August 27, 2011 (UTC) sure feather! more than happy to be! I'll add you to my friend list! Kiba'The search for Paradise... 14:58, August 30, 2011 (UTC)' K! Don't tell me you love me...Then brake my heart... 21:51, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Hello, my mentor!! My name iz Tigerfrost, or just Frost! I noticed u asked about my name, it comes from my two favorite characters in the series, '''Tiger'heart (not "star" ughh) and Hawk'frost'! So far, i am gonna post my stories next week and thereafter, but i got two questions now: Where is the code for the stories? and Can u make me a siggy like urs? Only it to say tigerfrost in artic blue and in small letters in golden Shadow or Thunder? Tigerfrost 16:42, August 31, 2011 (UTC) feather!!! Tigerfrost 21:33, August 31, 2011 (UTC) chat box and i'll tell u Tigerfrost 21:37, August 31, 2011 (UTC) i just wanted 2 add something for ur apprentice section: i love evil cats (except for Pinestar) and can write them really well! Also, I am MALE! Tigerfrost 22:28, August 31, 2011 (UTC) chat me? Tigerfrost 00:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Imagine I put an image limit of 20 image on the PI approval page. I hope that's okay, because that page was getting kinda long. Plus, it keeps everything organized, and allows us a bit of a break from arching a million and a half images at once. Also, we should raise the SW image qualifications again... 07:40, September 7, 2011 (UTC) When I said a 20 image limit, I MEANT it. That doesn't mean tell users their chararts are good and stuff. It means decline them. No one listens to me, do they? I've already declined two. 00:45, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Re:Um? Hm? No, it's a Zara model who looks like just me in a younger version. Is there is a problem? Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 23:17, September 8, 2011 (UTC) *shrugs* Does it matter if it's me or not? :D I can't. IRC isn't working for me. :( Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 23:29, September 8, 2011 (UTC) Yes, I know, but whatever. ;) Florida Chick Who's ready for the Miami heat? 00:15, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I just wanted to say I like your signature. I am tempted to steal it, but I won't. lol [[User:Forestpaw13|'The world's getting pretty big']] [[User talk:Forestpaw13|'in the window.']] 00:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Questions ok first: How do I make my user page look awesome? (i.e color, make sections that connect to ur user page, the awesome backgrounds...) second: i'm sorry for being pushy but... is my siggie done? And, lastly Can u help me organize my user page? (yesh it's part of my first but... yeah) Tigerfrost 15:46, September 12, 2011 (UTC)